


Cunning Hats and Other Knit Goods

by BeniMaiko



Series: Abominable Snowmen and Werewolves [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crochet, Gratuitous Firefly Reference, Knitting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Possible Mpreg, Top!Stiles, Yeti!Stiles, abominable snowman Stiles, bottom!Derek, instincts, knit, knit goods, mated, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniMaiko/pseuds/BeniMaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knitting is very important to Yeti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cunning Hats and Other Knit Goods

Long fingers moved in a blur as they worked the slender, wooden knitting needles. Derek imagined the things those fingers could do to him as he watched Stiles work. The younger man was sitting at the end of the sofa with his feet propped up by the fireplace. Balls of colorful yarn filled a wicker basket on the coffee table.

Derek hadn’t even known Stiles could knit until the Yeti had arrived that afternoon with the basket in tow. The wolf had been watching the younger man for more than an hour when he made a satisfied noise and stood up, turning to face him.

Stiles held a bright yellow, orange and red woolen creation in his hands. He held it out to Derek and said, “This is for you.” His cheeks were flushed a pretty pink.

The wolf accepted the gift and determined that it was a hat. A hat complete with ear flaps and a pom-pom. Huh. “Thanks, Stiles. It’s… very nice.” He smiled at the smaller man and kissed him on the cheek.

Stiles smiled back. “Would you say it’s _cunning_?”

Derek quirked his head to the side and drew his eyebrows together. _What was that supposed to mean?_ “Sure. Cunning.”

The younger man looked disappointed and dropped his eyes to the floor. Surely he didn’t intend for Derek to put it on right now. They were in the house. Of course, Derek didn’t have any intention of wearing it in public, either. It was sort of hideous. He would wear it outside, around the preserve, when the rest of the pack was elsewhere.

“Right. Well. OK.” Stiles went back to the end of the sofa and picked up his knitting needles again, holding them loosely in his hands. After a few moments, he started on another project, and Derek returned to staring at the Yeti’s nimble fingers.

By the time Derek finished cooking dinner, Stiles was excited again. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet with his hands held behind his back.

Derek washed and dried his hands and waited while Stiles presented him with another gift.

“They’re mittens!” Stiles proclaimed.

Derek looked them over carefully. They certainly were mittens. “Thank you so much Stiles.” The wolf tried to pour sincerity into his voice. “Now I have a matched set!” He admired the way the finger cover flipped back to fasten to a large button. He would be able to wear these even with claws. “You are so clever, Stiles. Thanks.” He walked to the hall closet so that he could put the mittens with the hat.

Stiles glared at the wolf and muttered “Sarcastic asshole.” Under his breath. Maybe he had tried to sound too enthusiastic.

The wolf really didn’t know what he was doing wrong.

Apparently, Yeti really love to knit, because Stiles spent the entire next day working at a feverish pitch. He joined the wolf for lunch, but went right back to knitting until it was almost time for bed. When Derek commented on it, Stiles looked flabbergasted.

“It’s crochet, Derek. Knitting is what I was doing yesterday with _two_ needles.” He waved the short metal stick in the wolf’s face. “ _This_ is a crochet hook.”

Derek just shrugged. “Ok. Sorry. You really seem to enjoy it, whatever it’s called.”

Stiles stomped off to his spot on the sofa with a low growl. He packed up his basket and left with a mumbled goodbye and a barely there kiss.

The wolf went upstairs to get ready for bed. He really wished he knew how he was pissing Stiles off. The young man had looked so disappointed by Derek’s reactions to his gifts. The wolf would do anything to keep from upsetting Stiles. He needed to figure out what was going on.

The next day, Derek paid the Stilinski household a visit. He knocked on the door and blushed when the Sheriff answered it.

The older man gaped at Derek in surprise. “Did Stiles make you that?” He asked.

Derek rolled his shoulders. He was wearing the colorful hat on his head and the matching mittens, as well. “And these.” He said as he held up his hands.

Stiles’ dad ushered the wolf into the house and said, “Wow. I had no idea things were getting so serious between you two.”

The wolf was confused. “Serious?” he wondered aloud.

The Sheriff fixed him with a knowing look. “You don’t know what it means, do you? Well that explains why Stiles spent half the night stomping loudly around his room.” The older man headed for the stairs. “Wait right there.”

Derek was sitting in the living room when the Sheriff returned, carrying a large plastic tub. He sat next to the wolf and opened the container.

On top was a carefully folded blanket. The Sheriff pulled it out and set it to the side followed by a tiny woolen cap and booties. They smelled of baby and Stiles. Oh. They smelled of baby Stiles. OK.

The Sheriff pulled out a small cedar box. When he opened it, the older man’s eyes grew wet with unshed tears. He sighed and pulled out a knit hat. It was blue and grey striped. The pom-pom on the top was enormous, but it lacked ear flaps. Derek thought his _cunning_ hat was nicer.

“Claudia made this for me. She presented it to me the first winter after we were engaged to be married. It’s part of their courtship process. It demonstrates both the ability to provide for their mate and an important skill.” He looked at the young wolf. “If I had known you guys were at this stage in your relationship, I would have warned you.

Derek winced when the Sheriff added, “At least he hasn’t crocheted anything yet.”

With a groan, Derek admitted, “He was crocheting something last night. He seemed upset that I called it knitting, and he had to explain the difference.”

The older man consoled him with a pat on the shoulder.

The wolf’s ears perked when he heard Stiles coming down the stairs. “Play along, please.” He begged in a whisper.

When he could tell that Stiles was just outside the living room, Derek held up his hands to the Sheriff and began to speak. “Well, you can see how smart it is. This part folds back and can be buttoned in place. I can wear these when I patrol, and they won’t be ruined if I make claws.”

The Sheriff grinned at the wolf. “Oh yes. Very nice.”

Derek smoothed one hand over his head. “And the hat matches. My ears in my Beta form push regular caps off my head, but these ear flaps just lift out of the way.”

Derek could see Stiles out of the corner of his eye. The younger man was peeking around the doorway looking at the seated men.

The older man leaned closer to Derek and peered closely at the hat. “The knitting is so even, I would say it looks like something his mother could have done.”

With a vigorous nod, Derek agreed. “It’s wonderful. I couldn’t wait to wear it.” He could hear Stiles heart pounding in his chest.

The younger man walked into the room and approached the sofa. “Hey Derek. What are you doing here?” The Yeti could not tear his eyes away from the bright hat on Derek’s head.

The wolf reached out and held one of Stiles’ hands with his own mitten covered one. “You seemed upset when you left last night. I wanted to make sure you were OK. Plus, I wanted to show off my new hat.”

The Sheriff stood up. “I’m gonna put this stuff away.” He carried his box of knit items up the stairs, giving the young couple some privacy.

“I didn’t think you liked them.” Stiles murmured with his eyes downcast.

Derek squeezed the Yeti’s hand and pulled him down into his lap. “I’m sorry. I should have taken the time to really look them over yesterday. I should have told you how much I love them; how I love the thought and care you put into them.”

Stiles smiled at the wolf. “I shouldn’t have gotten so upset. I’m not very good at this whole ‘mating’ instincts thing.”

The Alpha flashed red eyes at the younger man. “You don’t know how close you have come to finding a dead deer on your front porch.” The wolf growled.

Stiles laughed. “Oh my God. We are such weirdos.”

 

 

A few years later… Derek was sprawled naked across his bed while Stiles fidgeted with a bag in his hands. The younger man slowly pulled out a large, woolen object. He handed it to the wolf.

Derek unfolded it to reveal a large _crocheted_ blanket. “ _Ooohhhh,_ it’s so soft.” He murmured as he rubbed it across the bare skin on his chest. He flipped it onto the bed and shifted to his Beta form. Being very careful not to snag any part of the blanket with his claws, the wolf rubbed himself and his scent all over the gift.

The Alpha glanced over his shoulder and admired the way Stiles’ erect cock was leaking pre-cum.

Derek arched his back and pushed his chest across the blanket. He really did love the feel of it; the way the loops of yarn caught on his nipples as he moved across them. He groaned and husked, “It feels so good, but you would feel better.”

Stiles slowly approached the bed and climbed on top of the blanket, joining the older man. Derek shifted back to human and reached for the lube. He quickly prepped himself with three fingers while Stiles kissed his way across his shoulders and down his back. He lost himself in the smell of _mate_ that permeated the blanket. He knew that every inch of yarn had been pulled between Stiles fingers as he worked, drenching it in his scent.

He pulled his fingers out of his ass and wiped them on the sheets, _not_ the blanket. “I’m ready, Stiles. I need you.”

Stiles crawled behind him and pulled him back with strong hands on his hips. “I knew you would look gorgeous kneeling on this blanket. The greens and browns really bring out your eyes.”

Derek groaned, “Shut up. You can’t even see my eyes.” He pushed his ass back into the younger man’s crotch.

The Yeti snickered. “OK. Maybe it really brings out your ass.” He punctuated his comment with a light slap on Derek’s rear end. Before the larger man could say anything else, Stiles slowly pushed the head of his cock into the wolf’s tight heat.

They both groaned.

Stiles rubbed his softly furred palm on the small of Derek’s back. “Relax.” He moaned, panting from the tight pressure around his dick.

The wolf took a deep breath and let it out. He rocked back onto the smaller man’s huge cock. “You’re so fucking big. FUCK.” Derek clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to grow accustomed to Stiles’ size. He heaved several deep breaths, inhaling their combined scents from the blanket. “OK. I’m good.”

Stiles started slowly easing his way in and out of the wolf’s body. He could not help but notice how the larger man kept rubbing his face on the blanket; his gift to his mate. The fact that Derek had immediately incorporated it into their lovemaking was a signal that he wanted to be bred.

Stiles had never been more turned on.

“Uuunnnggghhh, Derek. You feel so good. You’re so tight for me. I’m gonna fill you up. Gonna fill you with my cubs, my baby Yetlings.” Stiles babbled at his mate.

Derek grunted as Stiles picked up the pace. He was thrusting hard into the larger man, leaving quickly healing bruises from the grip on his hips.

“Please, Stiles. I need… I need you to touch… my diCK!” The older man begged.

The Yeti reached around and grasped the wolf’s weeping cock. He pulled it and twisted his hand around it in counterpoint to his deep thrusts.

“That’s it, baby. Come for me. You can do it. You’re so good.” Stiles groaned as he encouraged the wolf to come.

A few dozen slick jacks of the larger man’s cock found him shooting thick ropes of white across the bed. Derek’s body clenched around the younger man’s hard length as Stiles fucked him through the orgasm.

The wolf collapsed to the bed and Stiles hunched over his back, still thrusting. “I’m gonna come so deep in you. I’m gonna breed you so good; gonna make you fat with my babies.”

“What?” Derek slurred.

“Gonna fill you with cubs.” Stiles gasped as he fucked the wolf even harder.

“What!?!” Derek squirmed under the Yeti.

The wolf began to panic when he could feel Stiles’ cock pulsing into him as the younger man moaned through his orgasm.

Derek glared at the Yeti. “Please tell me there isn’t some crazy Nepalese magic that makes it so you can actually get me pregnant.”

Stiles’ eyes were huge as he panted trying to catch his breath. “But… “ Pant, pant, pant. “You put the blanket… “ Pant, pant, pant. “On the bed.”

The wolf stared at his mate. Right. He put the blanket on the bed.

He stretched out next to Stiles and wrapped him in his arms. He nuzzled against the younger man’s neck and thought about the possibility of having babies with him. Cubs. Pups. _Yetlings._ Yeah. He could do that.

“I’m gonna need a comprehensive list of all the meanings and signals of Yeti knitted goods. Seriously.” Derek shook his head.

He put the blanket on the bed. What the fuck was his life.


End file.
